Straw Hat Legacy
by SilkyCash
Summary: What if instead of finding Jiraya for training Naruto got angry at kakashi and went to train on his own and found the legacy of the straw hat pirate crew. And what if before he found it someone told him something that would change his life forever M for language
1. Our Legacy

Hey SilkyCash here hope you enjoy 3 :3

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or One Piece

It was the day after the preliminary matches for the chunin exams and one Naruto Uzumaki was walking through the hospital hoping to find his jonin sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

He found him walking out of his teammates room and shouted him over.

"Kaka-sensei!" he shouted. Said man turned around and looked at the blonde with a hard look.

"Ah! Naruto I was just coming to find you." He paused as he discreetly inserted a note into the blonde jinchurikis pocket." its about your training for the exams. I have decided that I will be teaching Sasuke for the month and you will be trained by Ebisu"

Naruto froze where he stood. "What!" He shouted. "Your ditching me with the closet perv!" The scarecrow like man merely nodded not looking up from his book. However if he were to do so he would have saw a look in Naruto's eyes that was just barely restrained hatred.

Naruto began to tremble with rage at this pathetic man whom he calls- no used to call sensei. After Naruto got his team he thought that at least someone would accept him but no he is still discriminated against. Not only does he have to deal with a useless sensei but also the king of all gay emos and his mega bitch Sakura Haruno.

It was all too much for Naruto and he just snapped right there and then after 13 years of hate and being ignored by almost a whole village of people he just snapped.

"You know what fuck you Hatake! You go have fun with that emo king of all gays! I mean who cares about me! I'm just Konoha's demon brat! The villages dark little secret but no more I will no longer take anyones shit if these scumbags people call villagers want to blame someone then boo fucking hoo because I am no longer there little bitch that they think they can order around or deny my own public rights to! So Fuck you and this village!" He stated insanely pissed off whilst leaving the hospital the way he came. If he looked back he would have saw the look on Kakashi's face that screamed depression for not being able to teach his...

A while later -

After the whole thing in the hospital Naruto went out for a walk to go to one of the places that he considered sacred and that he felt at home. It was a huge grass clearing covered by trees all around the edges and had a spectacular waterfall situated along the side of the trees. He often came here to calm his nerves or whenever he was lonely. After a couple of hours of just gazing at the clouds he got up and decided it was time for a change, that he was taking his training into his own hands. He remembered that because of his monstrous chakra pool's that his control was shot to shit and decided to create some kage bunshins to help his control.

That's right he Naruto Uzumaki konoha's number one knucklehead ninja was actually intellegent and not anyone but the ichiraku's, the hokage, iruka-sensei and kakashi knew this as he had hid his true nature to protect himself from the civilian council who hated him with a passion.

As he though about that he begun to think about the day he found this place it was the first time he failed the graduation and he had been running to make sure nobody saw his tears. As he was running he stumbled into this clearing and was instantly entranced by it after calming down from his excitement he realized that he was no longer being followed by his own personal hyuuga stalker.

Oh yes he knew about her feelings but just couldn't return them and to be honest he thought she was a total creep I mean she stalked him for gods sake. That is just freaking weird.

Anyway back to his training. He was thinking over all the things he needed to improve when he suddenly remembered the wave mission where he saw Kakashi and Zabuza standing atop the water.

He adopted a contemplative look on his face and decided to test his theory so he walked over to the water and was about to step on it when he decided it would be best to take of his clothes first as he was removing his trousers after removing his jacket and top when suddenly a small piece of folded paper fell out of his pocket he looked at it before finishing to remove his trousers and picked it up.

After unfolding it he begun to read -

"Dear Naruto firstly I want to apologize for not being able to be there for you all your life. I am your father naruto not many people know this but my real father and your grandfather was the fourth hokage him and my mother, Kushina Uzumaki, had me when they were very young and could not look after me as they were in the prime of their career so they sent me up for adoption. But imagine my suprise when a years later after I am put on a genin team with my father as my sensei. After that I met my mother and things were beginning to look up for me after my adoptive father commited suicide. Anyway years later I found a woman and we fell in love we did the dirty and well made you. I guess. Anyway as you know you the kyuubi attacked on your birthday and father had no choice but to seal the beast in you. You don't know how sorry we are for that anyway your mother died in a fire at the hospital fire saving those that were still alive with her advanced knowledge in medical ninjutsu she was such a brave woman. Her name was Yui Habarona she had beautiful flowing red hair and pure green eyes that I lost myself in continuously. Back to the matter at hand after you were born I couldnt take you as I was only 16 at the time and a ninja in my prime so you were sent to the orphanage for 5 years and then when you moved out you moved into your own appartment but you were never alone, no. for you see after that night of your birth and I learned of what happened to my son I asked the hokage to join the anbu and I was given the mask Inu-"

At this point naruto began to tear up as he thought of his family and remembered his inu-tou from when he was younger. He wiped his eyes before continuing to read

" and I was tasked to protect you. I defended throughout your child hood and I looked after you as well all those times with me and you going about the village or witting in your appartment they became so important to me but after you turned eleven I had to leave the ANBU as my max time was up so I left but still sometimes interacted with you. But it wasn't until you graduated that you really met me. The second thing I want to apologise for is not being able to train my son for the finals but I was forced by the civilian council to train the Uchiha. Yes Naruto I am Kakashi Namikze-Uzumaki and I am your father."

Naruto was stood there stock still as the note repeated itself over and over in his head. After his brain caught up to him he broke down for the first time in years and cried he cried so hard remembering all the times he wanted a family and never realised how close he was to it.

But then he remembered he wouldn't be able to see his father for another month and that lit a new determination in his very soul, determination to make his father proud and so he got back to his training.

He slowly stood back up and channeled a small amount of chakra into his feet and slowly stepped onto the water at first he was a little shaken but he began to settle down after staying above water for 5 minutes he jumped into the air shouting "Yatta!" then he fell through the water and suddenly remembered he couldn't swim.

As he was being dragged down to the bottom of the pond he saw what appeared to be an air bubble and swam towards it. As he got there he popped through the bubble and landed on a dimly lit cave with a huge pool of water that had a massive ship in it that had a lion like sun as a head.

Curiosity got the better of him so he boarded the ship and entered the main room that had a table attached to a kitchen and an aquarium as he neared the table he could see shadows and hear voices as he continued to approach the voices got quieter and the shadows turned to him.

"oh so this is our legacy ay?" the one with the straw hat at the top of the table.

Hope you enjoy 3 Please review :3


	2. Sayuri revealed

Hey SilkyCash here uploading again :3

Hope you enjoy 3

As Naruto got closer he was able to make out what the figures looked like and how many there were. In total there were 8 figures seated at the table and one against the wall …...asleep.

(AN:If you have seen or read one piece imagine the crew in there most common slothes just older and luffy was more buff)

"So you are our legacy Ay?" The one with the straw hat asked.

"Legacy?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah didnt you read the sign back there?" Asked a redheaded female.

"sign?" Naruto asked confused.

"Luffy! Did you not put up the sign like you were supposed to!" She screeched

"Haha Oops" The now identified Luffy stated.

Whilst Luffy and the redhead were bickering Naruto took another look around the room he was in and saw some posters of the people on the wall.

"Straw Hat Luffy, Pirate hunter Zoro, Black Leg Sanji, Sogeking, Soul King Brooks, Cyborg Franky, Pet Chopper, Cat burglar Nami and Demon Child Robin" He recited as he read each poster but when he got to Robin's he burst into laughter. His cheerful laughter was enough to attract the attention of the crew to him and they looked at him confused except the one who was still asleep.

"Whats so funny?" Chopper questioned. "Oh sorry. I just thought I was the only one called Demon Child and here is someone with a bounty picture that is called the same." Naruto replied.

The slowly nodded seemingly processing this information when it hit them. "WHAT!" They screeched. "Hm?" he questioned. "why do they call you a demon child is it because of the illusion thats covering you?" Robin questioned.

"No its beca- wait illusion you mean like a genjutsu?" Naruto asked confused. "I am unfamiliar with these genjutsu as you call them but the illusion appears to be linked to that tattoo you have there." Robin replied pointing to a seal hat had shown up on his shoulder. Naruto turned to the seal and suddenly felt like pouring his blood across it. So he did.

"Poof"

Smoke filled the room completely covering naruto from view when the smoke moved he was a few inches taller and had silver hair that was gravity defying like his father and he now held a small scroll in his hand.

"Whoah what the hell?!" The now only blonde on the ship shouted. "He suddenly looks cool."

Elsewhere -

As Guy and Lee were chatting in the hospital they suddenly stopped and looked out the window and whispered "I sense a disturbance in the youth! As if something Hip and Cool was just revealed and that it will be coming for us."

Back to Naruto -

"Emm what exactly is this place? And who are you?" Naruto asked stumped.

"oh sorry about that My name is Monkey D Luffy and I am the captain to the straw hat pirates." Luffy stated

"Pirates?' Naruto said unsure. At there nods naruto squealed 'That is sooo cool! I have always wanted to meet a pirate"

"Anyway I'm Nami' she said as she pointed to herself along the way we have robin, franky and brook and across from them is sanji, chopper, ussop and the guy whos sleeping is Zoro." She said as she pointed out each one.

"uh hey" Naruto said with an awkward wave. "Yeah so what did you mean by legacy?"

"oh that there was supposed to be sign outside that said 'If yee can enter this place then you shall become the legacy of the the straw hat pirate crew' and well you entered so we are going to teach you everything we know. How long do you have before you can return?" Ussop said. "Uh I have the chunin exam finals in a month." Naruto said. "Hmm a month okay so we have 4 years to teach you our trade." Nami said. "Wait four years?!" Naruto shouted. "hmm oh yes time moves slower faster here so one week is actually a year. So you ready!"

Time Skip : One month later -

We now find Naruto swimming back out of the waterfall and walk back into the clearing. After his years training with his surrogate family he feels he is going to miss them but they did say that he could come back any time.

In Naruto's training he learned many things and whenever he mastered something he got a mark or piece of equipment to signify his mastery. So now he was wearing a tight blue shirt that was missing the left sleeve and had a black bandana around it with the metal plate of konoha on it, with bandages around his forearms. A dark blue waistband like Zoro's green one. He had on a black tie and black waistcoat that was left unbuttoned. He had on black dress pants with Italian dress shoes. The things that marked his mastery of the subject were Luffy – Straw Hat(around his neck) and his waistcoat, Zoro – 3 katanas, 3 earings the bandana and waistband, Sanji – Suit, Ussop – Slingshot and ammo , Chopper – Medical kit, Franky - Tool kit and some cola(sealed away), Brook – guitar(sealed away) , Nami he got the same tattoo she does on his left shoulder but the tangerine had a konoha symbol in it, Robin – A tattoo of the straw hat jolly roger underneath the one from Nami and Multiple books.

" Yeah I really will miss them especially robin-kaa." Naruto thought as he walked out of the clearing. The now 16 year old had developed a mother-son relationship with Robin and ended up calling her Robin-Kaa. As he was thinking about his surrogate family he started thinking about his blood family and wondered what he would say to his father when he saw him again. He was thinking about all the ways it could go as he strolled toward the chunin exam stadium.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he walked onto the field and took notice of the 2 missing genin. He nodded towards Shino and Shikamaru before turning and looking around the crowd before he stopped and stared directly at his father who was with the other teachers staring right back at him with a questioning look Naruto merely winked at the man and smirked before walking up next to Shikamaru.

(AN : Skip the whole speech thing I cant remember it)

"okay will everyone apart from Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki leave the stadium please." Genma announced and everyone apart from those two left the stadium up to the competitors box. "okay the rules are the same as before and guys try to put on show. HAJIME!"

Neji quickly got into the jyuken stance whilst Naruto merely put his hand on the hilt of his white sword. "You are still fated to lose you pathetic dead last! Just because you got taller and dyed your hair doesnt mean you will win for I am fated to win!" Neji shouted arrogantly. "Yawn Hmm You say something?" Naruto asked causing many to sweatdrop, Lee and Guy to start exercising on the spot to regain there youthfulness and Kakashi to wipe a tear from his eye and shout "That's my boy!"

Naruto just continued to stare at Neji with a bored look but if one were to look at his stance they would notice that he is in the perfect stance for a quickdraw technique which only the higher ranking ninja and tenten and her father to notice. "Hey tou-san What stance is that for?" Tenten asked her father. "No! I cant be" her father stated in disbelief. "What?" "That is the stance for the first part of the legendary santoryu." he said. Tenten's jawdropped and she turned to look at the stadium with wide eyes.

Neji charged at Naruto throwing hits all over the place whilst Naruto dodged them at the last minute. "Stop moving and accept your fate pathetic dead last." Neji shouted. "Nah." Naruto said and jumped back so he was a few metres away from the hyuga prodigy. "You should accept your fate you are nothing but a clanless no name orphan dead last whose parents abandoned you because of pathetic you were." Neji shouted getting disgusted looks.

"You know Neji you shouldn't have said that. I mean considering that one of my parents is in the audience and you just insulted my dead mother." Naruto said whilst putting his bandana over his hair and his hat atop that. "Because now I might kill you!" he said as he disappeared and reapeared behind Neji placing his sword back into the sheeth and stopping it before it went in and began to walk off. "Where are you going dead last! This isnt over!" Neji shouted.

Naruto whispered but everyone could here it " One sword style quickdraw : lions song Click" after the click was made Neji's Chest suddenly burst open and blood sprayed everywhere.

After checking on Neji and calling the medics Genma announced" Shousa Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto merely kept walking up to the box where the rest of the challengers sat. When he got there he sat against the wall and unsealed 5 bottles of cola. After a few moments both Shino and Shikamaru approached Naruto. When a bottle was thrown at each of them they looked at Naruto questioningly. "Drink it." He stated after taking a sip from his own bottle. Both shrugged before taking a sip. After drinking it they turned to see Naruto grinning at there wide eyed looks. "it's called cola and its quite easy to make."

After they talked for about 5 minutes before Shikamaru's Match was called after Sasuke's was postponed due to 'him' not being there. After Naruto threw Shikamaru over the edge he sat against the wall again and spectate the match.

"Naruto." He heard a voice say. Naruto turned and saw that it was Kakashi. He adopted an unreadable look on his face got up and slowly began to walk to his father. Once in front of him he looked up into his father's eye before bursting into tears and burying his head in his chest repeatedly saying "Im sorry im so so sorry."

People around them were stunned including the other senseis who came to congradulate Naruto and see there students. But Kakashi just smiled doen at him before wrapping him in a a hug and said "shh its okay, its okay Naruto. You didnt know. Its going to be alright"

After they hugged for a couple of minutes Naruto let go off Kakashi who stopped hugging him and they stared at each other for a bit and Naruto broke the silence by saying "Nice to formally meet you...dad" causing people around them to widen there eyes in suprise and shock. "Yeah heya son. Good job to on the Hyuga by the way. But where did you learn that?" Kakahi inquired. "Thanks and I learned from the straw hat pirate crew-well there spirits I guess. Where is sasuke?" Naruto asked "Spirits? And sasuke is at home he is going to show everyone who he really is now."

"Really is?" Naruto asked curiosly.

"Yeah you know Sayuri right." Kakashi asked only to get a deadpan look from Naruto "of course I know my girlfriend aho!" causing Kakashi to snicker. "Yeah well you dont know everything about her." Kakashi replied cryptically. "Watch" He said nodding towards the stadium.

"Shousa Temari of the sand" Genma announced "Could Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the sand come down here please." Gaara Sand Shunshinned and a new figure shunshinned across from him. "Thats Sayuri Uchiha!" The feminine voice said.

"No Way!" Naruto shouted. "Sayurio is actually the teme!"


	3. Another Twist and Flashlight-ji-chan

Hey SilkyCash here again thanks for the support and I love the franky pun it was SUPER!  
3 :3

Disclaimer : I don't own one piece or naruto (yet mwahahahahahaha I mean wouldn't it be a shame if the owners suddenly died and left everything about one piece and naruto to me mwahahahahahaha)*ahem* no seriously I dont own them :'(

-Last time-

"No Way!" Naruto shouted."Sayuri is actually the teme!?"

-Now-

After Naruto finishes his ranting he turns to see his father snickering and says. "Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! You knew Pops? Da fuq?". "Hmm oh yeah I knew. I just wanted to see the way you would react and -" at this point Kakashi begins to shout. "you owe me 500 ryou now Sayuri-chan!" Completely missing Naruto's as well as everyone else confused look.

"yeah yeah you'll get your money old man!" She shouted back completely ignoring everyone's looks. "And hi Ruto-Kun!" She added with a cute wave and smile. Naruto looked at her in confusion before shun-shinning down there leaving cherry blossoms in his wake.

"Yo Yuri-chan. Uhm how do I say this ahem Da fuq?!" He questioned finally taking in her 'new' look. She was wearing high heeled black boots that went about 2/3 of the way up her shin. A pair of black tight cycler shorts and a navy blue shirt that was split open down the middle but part of it was pulled to the side and tied up a few centimetres under Neath her right breast showing of her toned stomach and flashing some cleavage which had a loose wrapping of bandages around her CC-cup breasts. She also had on a navy blue skirt that was shorter than her shorts and had a 2 inch wide black with red and blue lines going through it belt around her waist just attached onto her skirt with the metal plate from her headband that has where is on the leaf insignia on it that signifies her allegiance 2 the leaf village. Her hair was done up in a single bun that was located at the top of her head with 2 senbon pierced through it in an x to keep it in place she also had to bangs hanging down the sides her face and a small fringe pointing right.

Said female just snickered before walking up to her boyfriend giving him a kiss on the cheek before saying. "Hey babe I was meaning to tell you but you fucked off before I could tell you ya know and when did you get this tall and why is your hair silver? Not caring too much cos you look hoT capital T". Naruto looked at her before saying" Apparently my jiji, blood related one, wanted me to have hair like hi and made a bet with chichue but I was born with silver hair so he placed a small blood seal with a scroll filled with the contents of the bet that dad won and his special jutsu's that was attached to a genjutsu seal to make me have blond hair."

Sayuri giggled then said" I ain't complaining I think you look even better hot stuff" in a seductive tone that sent shivers down his back. Suddenly he smirked at her grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a full out tongue war.

After a few moments the proctor snapped out of his daze and coughed to get their attention. Naruto and Sayuri looked at him as he said "Ahem if your down saying hello can we start the match?". Naruto briefly looked at his father and winked before adopting a bored look on his face and saying"Huh you say something." causing Sayuri to giggle again and Kakashi who was in the stands shed a tear at how his son made him so proud. Genma merely gave him a look that said 'Dont you fuck with me boy'. "Sorry sorry I just came to see my wonderful girlfriend I apologise if you don't have much of a love life." Causing people to gape, Sayuri giggle and Genma fume"But anyway see ya later Yuri-Chan" he said and with one last peck on the lips he shun-shinned away. Leaving a confused and bloodthirsty Gaara, a Pissed off Genma and a Amused and horny Sayuri.

"growl Anyway The match between Gaara no Sabaku and Sayuri Uchiha Begin!" Genma announced.

Immediately Sayuri had to flip away to avoid a wave of sand Gaara sent her way. "Prove my existence Uchiha" He screamed enraged "Mother wants your blood" And with a bloodthirsty grin he sent another barrage of sand after her. Whilst Sayuri was dodging she was thinking of many things like 'Fucking creep' and 'Ruto-Kun you will pay for making me so horny!' and 'Okay so just avoid the sand and wait for the chance to counter attack'

Sayuri kept dodging the sand waves for several minutes and eventually found the opening she was looking for rushing straight in at the first chance after dodging some more God dam sand she sent a bicycle kick to face which was blocked by his sand before dropping to the ground and attempting a gazelle leap from bellow which again was blocked by sand then tried to get him across the face with a in air round house kick which was also blocked.

For the next minute or 2 all of Sayuri's attempts to hit the sand spirit container was blocked by his sand before she flipped back and reached down to the long boots she wore and slipping her hand inside of them before pulling out some weights and dropping them on the floor which left a decent sized crater and racing up to Gaara with speed that was almost ¾ of Lee's with his weights off.

This seemed to shock everyone except for the few that had noticed the bulging in her almost knee length leather boots.  
She went straight in with a kick that swiped out his feet from underneath him all the while going through hand signs before her hand bust to life into blue electricity which she slammed down though Gaara's shoulder screaming "CHIDORI".

Gaara let out a blood curling scream before gripping his shoulder and shouting "BLOOD! THIS IS MY BLOOD!" freaking out many people including Sayuri who had leapt back and got into her families stance for taijutsu. Meanwhile in the stands and the hokage booth both the hokage, Naruto, Shikamaru and the jonin-senseis all narrowed there eyes as Gaara was cocooned in a sphere of sand.  
"Naru-Kun that's Shukaku's container! That's why he seemed so familiar!" screamed Kyuubi in Naruto's mind. "Huh Aka-Chan. Shukaku as in the ichibi!?" He screamed back. "Yes you need to get down there and protect your mate."  
As soon as Naruto had shun shinned down to the stadium floor holding all three of his swords in his santoryou stance with his bandana over his head in front of Sayuri the procter had jumped in front of him asking what was going on when suddenly "BOOM". Feathers burst from the sky activating a sleeping genjutsu before all the awake leaf shinobi began fending off both the forces from Oto and Suna.

Naruto quickly looked up to the kage ox to see the hokage guards dead and Sarutobi getting ready for a fight. He briefly turned to Sayuri as he put away two of his swords and hurled a kunai towards the kage box and handed a kunai to his ravenette lover saying "I need you to deal with Gaara but take this just in case okay babe" He gave her a quick kiss and grabbed her wrist shoving the kunai in her hand and used his chakra to mark her kin with a seal that said 'Nami' on it "If you need me channel chakra into this but only do his if after you have summoned her and still are unable to beat him okay?" He asked getting a confused nod in return he gave a deep kiss before turning to the kage box saying "Good luck babe" before disappearing in a golden flash shocking everyone who saw it.

-In the Kage box-

Just after Orochimaru had the barrier put up and summoned the first, second and fourth hokages a yellow flash appeared shocking all as Minato hadn't moved. After the flash died down Minato and Hiruzen were both shocked to see there grandson both surrogate and blood related.

Naruto smirked at there stunned faces, the first and seconds confused and Orochimaru's fuming face before saying. "Yo Ji-Chan need any help with old geezer one" points at hashirama much to all there shock" old geezer two" pointing at Tobiama who narrowed his eyes a being called old" flashlight-ji-chan" indicating towards the yondaime who blinked at being called such a stupid name "and The ultimate Pedophile?" He finished before shivering and pointing at the ultimate pedo- I mean Orochimaru.  
Hiruzen chuckled lightly before saying"Yes please Naruto-Kun" following up his statement by summoning the monkey king Enma who turned into his staff from after the situation was explained to him. "Do you think you can hold off Shodai-sama , Tobi-Sensei and *chuckle* flashlight whilst I deal with my traitorous student over there."

"Hmm sure Ji-Chan" Naruto said before placing his sword at his side as the three previous hokages rushed at him whilst slashing as he dodged each one of there attacks before slowly sheathing his sword which ended with a click and announced "Hanauta Sancho : Yahazu Giri" after he said this all 3 of the previous hokages from waist up split of their body but began healing almost instantly confirming Naruto of his suspicions.

"Hmm well this will be fun. I guess." Naruto stated. "Naruto as in kakashi's boy naruto?" Questioned the blonde hokage. "Hmm yeah flashlight-ji-chan" Naruto replied.

"So you mastered my signature jutsu my boy." Minato asked. "Hmm I need more experience but yeah I guess" Naruto replied proud. "And all the seals from you and baa-chan I even made some. Like this one!" Naruto said and shouted at the end as he threw 3 kunai at the hokages that had a strange seal on the end at break neck speed which they could still have avoided but chose not to and declared "body possession success" before smirking at the 3 men. "You like it? The general idea is that as long as apart of you is touching that seal even your blood I can control your body to the extent of being able to move your body. Its still just a prototype but it seems to work quite well so far."

All 3 men chuckled and the first said " well done my boy. Tell me what is your name youngling." "Yes I would like to know too" said the second.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Please to meet your acquaintance." With a dramatic bow at the end.

Naruto checked their reactions and saw that two of them were amused but one specifically the second hokage worked dumbfounded. The other 2 also seemed to notice the way that he spaced out after naruto said namikaze. "Oi old geezer 2 what is wrong?" Naruto questioned. "Did you say Namikaze?!" The second asked with wide eyes. "Yeah why? That's me and flashlights name." Naruto said.

After that was said Tobirama immediately turned to the fourth and said "what is your name and your mothers?" He asked somehow regaining his ability to move and began shaking minato by the shoulders.

(Pretend he is being shaken)"I am Minato Namikaze and my mother was Yui Namikaze. Why?" After he said this both Tobirama and Hashirama stared at Minato the former dumbfounded and the latter a bit confused.

"Hey tobi did he say Yui. As in your girlfriend Yui?" Hashirama asked his younger brother. "I think so." He replied to his older brother. "Wait. What?! Do you mean that you are my mighty father that my mother spoke about?" Cried Minato.

"Well I guess so-wait what did she say about me?" Tobirama asked with narrowed eyes. "She said that you were the river that connected her pond to the ocean" cue waterfall tears from Hashirama "and that you were always quick to get wet. Not completely sure why though." Minato said scratching the back of his neck with his eyes closed but opened them when he heard snickering and saw Naruto and Hashirama leaning against each other laughing and his father crouched down drawing on the ground with a stick and a cloud above his head when suddenly the 3 hokages started to flake away.

The four exchanged a look then looked over to see that the barrier was down and the sound four were making a get away with a collapsed orochimaru over jirobos shoulder.

They then looked over to see sarutobi leaning on King Enma before he steadied himself and looked over to see Naruto looking bored, Tobirama and Minato curios and Hashirama looking away after orochimaru. Then Naruto made a sign and said "kai" which released the still flaking Hokages whom had started to walk over with Naruto.

"You alright old man" he said. "Yes I am quite fine Naruto kun" The third said whilst Naruto held him up after Enma poofed away. "Thank you Naruto kun". " its alright old man." Naruto said.

"How are you ya old monkey ?" Tobirama asked amused. "Tobi-sensei! Shodaime-sama! What are you still doing here?" Hiruzen asked confused. "Oh I'm here talking to my son and great grandson but I guess its time to go." Tobirama said noticing that he his son and Gus brother were about to dissapear.

"Naruto tell kakashi I love him for me will ya." Minato said before flaking away at the same time as the other kages.

"Naruto off you go I'm fine here go find your fellow genin and their teachers and get them to my office please." The third said to Naruto. "Alright I'll be back in a old man." With said Naruto left to find everyone that was needed.

He first came across his father next to the other jonin senseis along with all the rookie twelve except for Sayuri and Sakura his teammates but they can busting into the scene a few moments later covered in wounds. Naruto immediately rushed over to his girlfriend and after checking her over hugged to him and whispered "thank god your okay" then kissed her forehead.

"Okay we all need to go see the old man and dad I know something you don't know." Naruto said getting teasing at the end. Kakashi and everyone else looked at Naruto intrigued. "What is it you know naru?" His father asked. Naruto smirked "what are real name is." He stated confident. "Hmm yeah so do I." Kakashi replied slightly confused. "Nope flashlight-ji-chan didn't even know. Cos I just met him and his dad and uncle." Naruto said amused. "Give us a hint then." Kiba said to Naruto. Naruto thought for a moment before pointing at the hokage monument. "We I met three of those guys and bone were the sandaime" he replied with a smirk before grabbing sayuri and running toward the tower.

It took about 5 minutes for it to click and when it did Naruto was just entering the hokage office when he and Sayuri heard. "WHAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Hey SilkyCash here sorry about the fighting scenes but hope you enjoyed yet another twist :-P


End file.
